


When The Light Becomes Dark (Adrien)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, POV Adrien Agreste, Plagg Cares, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sad Ending, Supportive Tikki, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: ""I... I wanted to talk to you... about our identity's." he whispered."---December is the coldest time of the year, but it's also full of joy.





	When The Light Becomes Dark (Adrien)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short one, but I still hope you'll like it.

 

December is the coldest time of the year, but it's also full of joy. Christmas, family and friends come together to celebrate, talk, exchange presents. Watching the snow fall from your cozy home.

Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't home right now though. They were sitting on the Eiffel Tower, looking over their beloved city, the beautiful lights in the dark night. The superheroes were cuddled together. 

"M'Lady?" Chat asked. Ladybug looked up and saw the green eyes of her partner stare at her. Her breath hitched in her throat. Why did he have to be so cute?

"Yes, Chaton?" she forced herself to say. Chat seemed hesitant to say what he wanted to say. "What's wrong?" 

Chat smiled. "I... I wanted to talk to you... about our identity's." he whispered.

Marinette didn't know what to say for a moment. She knew that Chat wanted to know who she was, but they couldn't know. Tikki had made that quite clear.

"I mean, I know you told us we can't know now, because of Hawk Moth, but what about after?" he said. Adrien waited until Ladybug finally said something. He had wanted to ask this for a while now.

"What do you mean?" she whispered. 

"Well... After we defeat Hawk Moth, there really isn't a big danger that stops us, right? I mean, I don't know if we even still have to be heroes, but even if we do, we won't have a villain to worry about anymore." he explained quickly. 

Marinette had to think about that. He was right. They wouldn't have to worry about a villain who might take control of one of them, just small crimes. Would that be a problem? What would Tikki think?

 _'Marinette, I know I said you couldn't reveal yourself, but Chat makes a point. This is entirely your choice.'_ Tikki said in her head. Marinette had found out that the kwami's could also share their thoughts from time to time while transformed. the first time this happened, she had thought she was going crazy. 

"Okay, Chaton." she finally said.

Chat stared at her, not sure if he had heard her correctly.

"What?" he asked.

"I said okay." Ladybug giggled. "After we defeat Hawk Moth, we can reveal ourselves." 

Chat laughed and hugged her tighter. He felt so happy! His Lady had agreed to it. He already started planning ways to tell her, and there was a smile on his face which didn't go off for days. 

 

* * *

 

_It wasn't supposed to happen like this!_

It only took a year. It was December again. The city was covered in snow again, but no one was smiling. No one was celebrating. Not Christmas, or the defeat of Hawk Moth. There was a silence covering the city which was chilly and terrifying. The City of Light had become dark. 

Chat held Ladybug in his arms. The city was silent. The only thing you could hear were the heartbreaking sobs from the male hero. 

"Please! You have to wake up, M'Lady." Adrien cried as he hugged her lifeless form. Her miraculous beeps cut through the silence. 

 _No, no, no, no, no, no!_ He didn't want to find out like this! But it was too late. With the final beep, Ladybug disappeared, and Marinette took her place. 

_No..._

_Not her._

_Please not her!_

"Marinette?" Adrien whispered in shock. His Lady, the one he been in love with for years, was his Princess, the sweet, clumsy girl who couldn't speak to him as Adrien, but turned out to be a sassy, outgoing and joyful girl with Chat. 

The girl who was funny and kind and beautiful and selfless and had all quality's to be a superhero.

_The love of his life._

"No... Please." he heard a pleading voice say. A red kwami was hugging Marinette's face as she cried. "Please no. I can't lose you too." she said. 

Adrien screamed and sobbed until his own transformation dropped and he was just a civilian. Just a normal boy with no powers, who could do nothing but hold the girl in his arms, begging her to open her eyes. 

"We were supposed to fall in love and have a future. It wasn't supposed to end like this!" The teenager cried. Plagg hugged Adrien's arm. He knew how the death of a Ladybug could affect his Kitten. 

She was too young to die. Too good. He should have been there for her. He should have saved her! 

"Why? Why would you do this to me?" 

Adrien had felt Marinette die, there souls were connected. They were two halves of a whole, yin and yang, destruction and creation, black and white. His heart was ripped in two as soon as Marinette's heart had stopped, and he would never be whole again. 

"I'm so sorry, Mari." he whispered. If they hadn't already defeated Hawk Moth, Adrien would have ripped him to pieces anyway. He took her from him! 

Adrien looked at the face he loved with all of his heart. It was peaceful, still a trace of a little smile as she had made her last joke while dying in his arms. 

The clouds started to cry, and even though it was freezing, it wasn't snow that was falling, but big raindrops. 

_If only he had that umbrella._

Adrien knew that his friends and Marinette's family were waiting for them to come home, not knowing that one of them would never open their eyes again. 

They would have to spend the rest of their lives without her. Without Marinette. 

It was like taking his sun. Adrien didn't think he could life without it. 

He wanted to take revenge! But on who? 

 _'On myself'_ he thought. _'I'm the reason she's dead.'_

But the superhero knew that this wasn't why Marinette had sacrificed herself. She wanted to him to life. So he would. He would make her sacrifice count, but he would never love again. He wouldn't even be able to. Marinette had been the only one for him. 

Adrien had one thought in his head that would always stay with him. 

**December is the coldest time of the year.**

 

 

 


End file.
